THE SLYTHERIN POTTER
by capoojapatel123
Summary: This is mostly from Draco's POV. After finding out a deep secret his parents have been hiding from him, his entire world is turned upside down. Having to deal with the fact that he is not who he thought he was, abandoned by light and raised by dark would he able to fight the darkest wizard. Join the journey of Draco from 'Malfoy to Potter'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; the books or the movies

**Genre:** Angst/Romance/Action/Adventure

**Summary :** This is mostly from Draco's POV. After finding out a deep secret his parents have been hiding from him, his entire world is turned upside down. Having to deal with the fact that he is not who he thought he was, abandoned by light and raised by dark would he able to fight the darkest wizard. How this discovery affects the ongoing war, will he finds help from those he was raised to hate? Join the journey of Draco from 'Malfoy to Potter'.

Chapter -1

**Who am I?**

The pale white skin and slicked back platinum hair of Draco Malfoy's head was a noticeable trait. He sat in his room, the fire making his face darker than usual. He could hear the screams in the background, no doubt his mother had disobeyed his father again. He often wished she would just keep her mouth shut, only because he hated having to see her tears running down her face as he helped her to her room, trying not to put pressure on her many injuries. They were arguing over him again, it seemed he could never do anything right.

For six years, his every move at Hogwarts had been watched over and calculated out. He couldn't glare at someone without it being known by his father. Draco couldn't even be mean without being chastised for not having the desired effect, which only his father could meet. Ever since he was a small boy, he could remember Lucius having a problem with everything he did.

He lived a relatively normal existence when he was young. He went to school, had friends, took care of his pet Owl. Of course growing up in a magical family didn't exactly make him like others. He didn't have muggle friends or listen to muggle bands. His life was magic oriented, as if he was bred simply to be an incredible wizard. An evil one at that. There was no question that the dark arts were always present. Simply running into his father's study proved dangerous with all of the forbidden spells being experimented with.

Growing up, his only real relationship was with his mother Narcissa. Though she didn't stop the fact that his father was making him out to be a shadow of himself, she did take the time to instill some good attributes. Love was something that always caught his attention. The emotion she spoke of was something he could never really understand. When Narcissa explained it, she sometimes used her and Lucius as examples but Draco didn't see the tie between her parents and the feeling. He had seen them together and while people were there, they looked like that of which she spoke of. However, when they were alone, he only heard their fighting and harsh words.

A glass broke in the background, Draco steeled his body. He often wished he had grown up differently. His home life was nothing more than a shell of despair and pain. The only possible relief he got was among his friends at Hogwarts. He looked like his father, was bred to be just like him. And yet, somewhere deep inside the heart that was supposed to be no more than ice, he felt the need to be more. Never admitting it, he wanted to be happy and enjoy the life that had been taken away and replaced with cruelty.

His mother's cries echoed through the mansion. Chugging his butterbeer, he tried to ignore the pain stricken wails of the woman who had raised him to be better than who he was. A much younger Draco would've ran to help her. He would have yelled at his father not to strike her again; neither magically nor physically. Cradling her in his arms, he would've taken the pain for her. But the Draco he had become was a mere shell of that now. Lucius had long ago shown him that if he did not harden himself, he would suffer far more than he was. Narcissa warned him never to try and save her again, for fear that her son would be killed.

Draco's sixth year was fast approaching and every scream that penetrated his ears made him more interested in returning to school. The summer appeared to drag on for him. He lost himself in the many books adorning his walls. All he heard was yelling and beatings and the only thing that shut out the noise were the many adventures and illusions that the novels provided.

He knew why they were raged with each other. He knew it would happen when he arrived at home. Draco was once again, not living up to the standards his father set for him. He hadn't met his yearly quota for insulting and badgering The Trio. He hadn't outbeat Granger in his grades. He hadn't agreed to date Pansy Parkinson. And what's worse, he hadn't confirmed that he would take the Dark Mark, establishing which side he fought for.

Narcissa had decided that she believed her son was doing all he could. That his grades were amongst the highest and she couldn't ask for a more intelligent son. That he would agree to the Dark Mark when he was ready. She had no doubt which side he was on, but Draco knew that his mother wanted him to live another life.

She had lived with Lucius for many years, enduring the pain he had inflicted on her, and assuring all those who love The Dark Lord that she was surely one of his followers. But she had long ago voiced her doubt to Draco. She was far more good than bad. Wanting more for her son than she allowed herself, she encouraged him to be his own person and make his own choices in life.

Draco could hear their loud footsteps approaching. His head shot towards the door. They hadn't brought him into a fight for years. Usually taking it out on each other. Wishing he was in his room, instead of the den, he stood up to take whatever was coming. He expected his father to give him a beating while his mother cried out for it to stop.

"I'm telling him," Narcissa's sad and angry voice screamed.

"Don't you dare, woman!" Lucius warned, a deadly rage behind it.

The doors swung open and his mother's elegant black robe swished against her long legs. She quickly took hold of Draco's shoulders and stared into his eyes. Her own, blue and covered in tears. She stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"You are the most precious boy in the entire world." She whispered. "Do you understand me?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

"I have loved you from the moment you were placed in my arms." She sighed, "Never doubt that."

"Think of what you're doing," Lucius snarled.

Ignoring him, she smiled at Draco. "I could never ask for a better son." She shook her head, "But you are not my own."

Draco's brow furrowed; he felt himself swaying.

"When you were a small baby, the Dark Lord brought you to us." She swallowed. "We raised you, we love you." She looked away, her voice cracking. "You were just a baby, I couldn't turn you away. You were so beautiful."

His head began shaking back and forth. "I-I-I don't understand."

"Stop this Narcissa, we can still keep going like you never did this." Lucius was pacing behind her, his face scowling. "Don't say anymore and I can fix it."

"Draco, honey, listen to me." She clutched at his face and stared into his eyes. "You are not a Malfoy." She bit her lip. "You are a Potter."

"What?" The young Malfoy yelled. "What are you saying?" He turned his head, "Father?"

His face deathly white, his eyes set in an icy glare, Lucius turned to Draco. "I am not your father." Taking large steps, he made his way across the room. Knocking his wife out of the way, he grabbed onto Draco's shoulders. "If you were mine, then you wouldn't be the pitiful excuse you turned out to be!" He screamed.

Looking away from his father's hateful eyes, his gaze fell on his mother. She lay on the floor, staring downward. Turning her face to his, she sighed. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I was selfish darling, I wanted you to be just mine. Not Lilly Potter's but my own."

His eyes stung with the new realization. The parents he had grown up with were no more than hosts to the child of Lilly and James Potter. It was all becoming so clear. He understood why he was being raised to be so dark. As a Potter, he was one of the only people standing in the way of Voldemort dominating the world. All those times he had wished he was from another family, they were all coming true. But seeing his mother, sobbing on the ground, he realized what he was giving up.

"I-I-I am yours mother." He said. "Nothing will change that."

"You are nothing to us, you have not lived up to what you were supposed to." Lucius spat at him, venomously. "I was told to bring you up to be a dark wizard. One that could serve with the Lord as I do." He laughed angrily. "But you! You are nothing more than a sarcastic boy who looks like me." His grip tightened on his shoulders. "I will not let you ruin my legacy, you half blood garbage."

Narcissa was off the ground, she stepped beside Draco and stared into the eyes of her husband. "He is my son and you will not disown him."

Lucius struck her across the cheek, his ring slicing open her pale, delicate skin. "You dare to speak to me that way?" He stared down at her cowering form. "You are the reason he is not as he should. You are the one who tells him of muggle people, making them sound like some fanciful dream! You have deceived me, gone behind my back and ruined me." He screamed viciously.

She shook her head, "It doesn't have to be the way Voldemort says." Her mouth opened and closed, "We can change, Lucius. We can get away from him and start anew."

"Are you serious, woman?" He snarled. "Do you really believe I would leave my Lord for you and these disgusting dreams you harbor?"

"Please, Lucius." She begged. "There was a time when you loved me, why can't we be like that again?"

"Because you agreed to raise this filth and then you didn't allow me to change him into my predecessor!"

"He is our son!" Narcissa bellowed.

"No he's not!" He shook his head. "He is not ours." Turning, he pulled his wand out and pointed it at Draco. "You are not my son. You are a Potter and you have proven that to me for far too long."

"Father-" Draco pleaded, his brow furrowing.

"Don't call me that," he shouted.

"I will not let you ruin us." Lucius shook his head, "I can't let you join your brother. My Lord must reign and you... you must die."

Narcissa stared at him, her eyes hollow. "You will not kill him."

"You know I must."

"If you kill him, so help me I will kill you." She screamed.

Lucius laughed maniacally. "You will do no such thing." He glared at her, "Don't you see? We will be happier without him. I can't let him live. The Dark Lord will kill him and me if I don't."

"Then let him come. I will deal with him myself." She spat.

"You? What can you do? So you excel in arithmancy and charms and have an apparition license. What will that do? He will have you begging for you life is a matter of seconds. I will not let us be killed for a boy who isn't ours."

"He is mine." She shouted with authority.

"Hold your tongue. I'm ending this, now!" He stared into the eyes that mirrored his own. "Goodbye Draco," he said coldly. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light shot out towards the platinum blond teenager. Awaiting his fate, his eyes fell shut. A moment and a thud caused his eyes to open.

His mother lay, limp and dead in a pile in front of him. Draco fell to his knees and held her against him. "What have you done?" He screamed at Lucius.

Staring down at his dead wife, he sighed. "She shouldn't have gotten in the way."

"You killed her," he breathed.

"I meant to kill you, not her." He said as if it made it any better.

Pulling his wand out, Draco pointed it dangerously at his father. "I will not let you live."

The powerful man's mouth twisted into a snarl. "You are no more than a child. What could you possibly do?" His eyebrow cocked. "No matter. You are soon to join her."

Turning his head back and forth, he smirked. "No, father, you will pay for what you've done." A lone tear fell down his cheek.

"Please Draco, just die with some shred of dignity, will you?" He lifted his wand towards him again, "Avada-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted.

His father fell do the ground, making a loud thud. Walking over to him, Draco glared down at the man he was supposed to be. "I will avenge her, I promise you. You will suffer the same fate."

Making his way back to his mother, he picked her body up off the floor. Taking her to the chair he had previously occupied, he sat her down in front of the fireplace. He remembered when he was a young boy. They sat together, his head on her lap as she stroked his hair. Moments shared with her were clouding his mind along with the tears in his eyes.

Hurrying up the stairs, he packed his bags for school. He knew that if he explained everything to Dumbledore, he'd be safe at Hogwarts. Never in his life, had he imagined that this would ever happen. The only person to love him was dead and the man who was supposed to be his father was trying to kill him. But the most shocking part of it all, was that he, Draco Malfoy, was actually Draco Potter. The realization that Harry was actually his brother hadn't yet impacted him.

Running down the stairs and out the front door. He couldn't use floo powder since his father would then hear where he was going. Calling upon a Knight Bus, he hurried onto it. After stating his destination, he silently made his way back to the bed at the far back. Crawling on top on the mattress. He heaved his bag up with him. It was all he had now, aside from some money he had packed along for the trip. He'd make a trip to the Gringotts before heading to school.

So much had changed and Draco had no idea how to take it all in. He wondered what Potter would say when he found out. He likely wouldn't be happy by the idea. In fact, he might just kill his new brother on sight. The word brother startled him. He had grown up an only child and was happy for it. Only because he wouldn't want to subject any sibling to the fights he heard occurring between his parents. But they weren't really his parents, were they? He didn't know much about his biological mother and father, he knew that his brother didn't either. There were so many questions milling around in his head. So many things left unanswered.

If Lucius had killed him nobody would have known; he briefly wondered who all did know. Obviously Voldemort did, along with his parents. But what about the other pure blood families? Upon returning to school, would the other Slytherin's Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and the lovely Daphne Greengrass suddenly turn on him? His only support, friends and family. He was powerful, there was no doubt, but most of his strength lie in his name. Now that he was a Potter, would he be treated like that of Blood Traitors? Would his friends abandon him for the lie & truth of his identity. His whole life was going to change and he didn't know if he was excited or terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter -2

**Meetings and Mourning**

Upon reaching the stone walkway in front of an Inn, Draco slung his bag over his shoulder. Pulling his hood up and over his head, to keep from being recognized, he made his way toward the door. "The Leaky Cauldron" could be read on the previously blank and weather-beaten sign above the door.

Pushing the large door open, a loud creek emitted. He kept his head lowered, hoping the noise hadn't caused any attention to be turned to him. Making his way to the bar, he sat down on a stool. An older man, who Draco knew to be Tom, asked him what he'd like.

"A room," was all he said. After dropping enough money on the counter, he accepted his key and made his way to the staircase. The last thing he needed was Death Eaters knocking on his door, or his father's/Lucius cane at his throat while he slept.

He locked the door behind him, knowing it'd be futile but loving the false security it possessed. Draco walked across the room to the bed. Sighing, his thoughts were jumbled in confusion. Perhaps he should notify Dumbledore of what had happened, no doubt the older man would understand what was going on. They had their qualms, sure, but he still looked up to his Headmaster.

But first he must made sure that his best friends Blaise and Theo still want to be his friend. After losing his mother he can't loose them. And he need to decide the course of action to be taken before the information become public.

Opening his bag, he pulled out a quill, parchment and ink. What do you say in a letter of this caliber? At sixteen, Draco didn't know who he was or what he was going to do. Sure it was normal for teenagers to be distraught with the way their lives are going and how everything would turn out, but they weren't him. They weren't sitting in a rented room when they were used to sleeping in a bed of satin. They hadn't lost the only mother they'd known just a few hours before, after finding out that his real parents had in fact died sixteen years ago. They didn't have a twin brother who happened to be their mortal enemy.

He decided to do the best he could to explain the urgency behind his writing.

Blaise,  
I am writing this to you in a time of distress. I am currently in hiding but I will explain this to you if you could meet me at 'The Leaky Cauldron' tomorrow 2.00 pm. I only write this to warn you of what may be coming.

I have recently been notified of my background. While I have always prided myself on being a Malfoy, it has come to my attention that I am in fact, not. And you should know that this will be important in the War that is raging around us & should you decide to remain my friend sides needs to change.

You know Blaise, that I have always been a mirror of my father in many of the eyes at Hogwarts, but that will soon be revealed as false. For my father is actually James Potter.

I wasn't privy to the entire beginning of my life. All I know is that Voldemort put me in the hands of my mother and Lucius. I'm sure he was hoping to make me into a weapon against The Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter 'my own twin'; and he nearly succeeded, but my loyalties no longer lie with the Dark Lord. I will tell you more at our meeting should you decide to come after knowing the truth of my Identity.

I am asking for you help in this time, as I'm sure my brother and the light side will not be happy to receive the news; I've never been the best student, nor the nicest wizard to them.  
But I assure you this is not a trap or any prank. I am Lilly and James' son. I am Potter. If you could bring Theo with you take him along.

Your best friend  
Draco

Making his way downstairs, he quickly asked where he could send a letter off from. After allowing Tom to take care of it, of which he was wary, he swiftly made his way away from the questioning looks of the tavern/inn. Crawling under the stiff blankets on the single bed, he reached out to turn the lamp off. He doubted he'd be able to sleep; his thoughts were too muddled to let him rest.

When morning came, Draco was staring at the roof feeling as if his eyes hadn't closed in ages. Changing his clothes, he walked downstairs to see the bar empty, save for Tom. Tom just nodded his head, silently. He continued to walk around while cleaning the many mugs adorning the bar.

After eating, Draco used the gateway to get through to Diagon Alley. Keeping hidden by his hood, he made his way to Gringotts. He bother stopping until he reached the desk where the head goblin Griphock stood.

"Can I help you Mr. Malfoy?"

"I would like to get my inheritance test and Paternity test done but I wish to do so in a private room. It would be dangerous for me if the information got out." Draco spoke confidently while making sure to keep his hands in plain sight and away from his wand, not waiting to cause a problem.

"Very well, we will direct you to a private room." At Draco's nod, Griphock continued, "Then follow me." The goblin stopped abruptly, and open a frosted glass door. Motioning for him to go in first, he sealed the room behind him after entering.

Griphock snapped a finger and a rolled parchment with a sharp looking silver knife appeared on the table, "Use the knife and cut your hand then place it on the parchment. As blood test is needed for Paternity and inheritance test ,not only will the parchment verify your Identity Mr. Malfoy, but it will also tell you your Inheritance."

Following Griphock's instructions, Draco pulled his palm from the parchment only to watch in fascination as his blood turned into letters that scrolled along the parchment. The results of the test was surprising but even more was the information on not only his Inheritance but also on how far Lucius and Voldemort manipulations went. Reading the list of the blocks and charms put in place to try to make Draco loyal to Dark Lord was enough to make him see red.

Name: Alex James Potter  
Date of Birth: 31-July- 1980  
Age: Sixteen  
Parents: James Charlus Potter  
Lilian Marie Potter nee Evans  
Sibling(s): Younger Twin- Harry James Potter  
Godparents: Sirius Orion Black  
Remus John Lupin  
Marriage Contracts: Between one Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson (Signed by Lucius Malfoy and Patrick Parkinson)  
Lordships and Ownership:  
\- Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
-Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell  
-Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor  
Abilities:  
-Magic Core- 50% blocked (Lucius Malfoy)  
-Animagus- 100% blocked (Lucius Malfoy)  
-Sibling Bond- 100% blocked (Lucius Malfoy)  
Harmful Potions and Charms:  
-Loyalty Potion (Geared towards Lord Voldemart, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eaters andPansy Parkinson)  
-Hatred Charm (Focused towards Gryffindor House, Albus Dumbledore, Harry James Potter, Mughleborn, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin)  
\- Strong Glamour Charm placed

After much consideration Draco told Goblin that he would like to have private meet next day to claim his inheritance and for removal ofall blocks placed on him. Then always stiff and annoyed Goblins took him down to Draco Malfoy's vault.

Motioning to be left alone he walked around the elegant room, he understood that everything inside was really not his. He was no longer a Malfoy, but that didn't stop him from taking all that he could from his father, he picked up his last prized possession.

A silver snake necklace given to him by Narcissa on his eleventh birthday. She had it inscribed especially for him and made Draco promise he would never forget that she loved him more than anything. Holding it up to the light, the green gem eyes sparkled. Being woken from its deep slumber, the coiled snake stretched itself and then hissed at him for a moment before returning to its usual stance. Slipping it over his neck, he hid it beneath his robes. Taking his now much heavier bag, he exited the room and joined Griphook in their mode of transportation.

Leaving the Bank, he made his way back to Leaky Cauldron. Draco was finally able to be himself without being worried his father would come down on him. While he had been nervous before meeting his friends, now he knows there was no reason for his fears. Theo and Blaise are truly his friends and will always side with him in his rightful actions. Though they had been hurt that he didn't believe in their friendship, they had assured him that it's understandable.

As Potter's are long standing pure blood family, they get in rank with Malfoy's, Black, Nott and Longbottom; So it was decided by three that he should as early possible first contact his account manager goblin to claim the Tittle of Lordship being inherited due to him being older twin. Not only it will provide him some protection by Wizengamot but will also allow him access to their family estate for living. And will further aid him to prove that he is truly Potter blood.

He also told his friends that he would be trying to get some tutor to teach him about muggle word, as his mother 'Lilly Potter' was muggle born he wants to honour her heritage. Additional bonus gained from muggle studies and ther techniques will surely benefit in long run. Even though Narcissa Malfoy was his mum in all but blood, he wants to know about his biological parents. How had been they, would they had loved him, would he so bigot had he never been snatched to raised as 'How to be a perfect Death Eaters'. Is there another family member who had /is searched(ing) for him.

Blaise and Theo had supported his decision and has wished to join his adventure in exploring the muggle world. However they had suggested to give some time before consulting/informing potter about his new identity. It will give him time to adjust in his skin as "Alex James Potter" but will also give him time to decide the best way to approach the subject with his younger twin. The enmity between two brothers is no small deal. After much argument and weighing pros & cons it was agreed that confrontation should be done during Christmas break unless Lucius or another Death Eaters publicize before christmas, as they will have 2 weeks of holidays to discussions and acceptance without interference of untrusted outside affects.

After 4 hours i.e. at 6.00 pm both boys decided to bid bye and go home with promise of being back tomorrow to help him settle in "Potter Den" main property of potters or to say his much the same as 'Malfoy Manor' of Malfoy's, after his meeting with goblins and their healers for claiming ritual and removal of blocks and potions from his system.

Around 8.00 pm, after donning his Robe's hood Draco went downstair for dinner. Looking around the bar save for few handful people and bartender Tom, the leaky cauldron was empty.

"Hungry?" The older man asked.

He nodded his head carefully so as to not disclose his identity.

A plate of roasted chicken, two different types of vegetables, and potatoes with yorkshire pudding placed in front of him, along with a glass of butterbeer.

While rinsing out a large glass mug with a rag, Tom stared at his cloaked head. Draco could feel his curious eyes questioning everything he did. "You know it's me, don't you?"

"I do." Was all he replied with.

"You're wondering why?"

"I am."

Lifting his head to meet the bartender's gaze, he stared at him with usual malfoy silver icy eyea. "My mother is dead." He felt there was no other explanation needed. He didn't know why he was telling this man who was of no real importance about the mother who had always cherished him.

"I'm sorry, son." He stepped closer, putting the mug down. "I lost me own mother when I was no older than you."

Draco nodded. It was to be expected that whoever he told would try to say they understood. He wasn't planning on telling anyone else; Merlin, he wasn't planning on telling anyone. Narcissa had been the only woman to truly care for him in that ice cold Malfoy Manor, which saved him from turning the cold hearted bastard like the monster Lucius Malfoy; to talk about her dying by her husband's hand felt cruel.

"Are you going back to Hogwarts after summer end ?"

He nodded, "yeah, have to."

Tom just nodded his head, silently. He continued to walk around while cleaning the many mugs adorning the bar.

After eating, Draco put the gallons on the table and silently moved back to his room.

Deciding to take shower, he walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he saw the boy Draco Malfoy carbon copy of the great and hideous Lucious Malfoy. Walking over to the dripping shower, he turned the taps to his preference temperature. Pulling his shirt off roughly and discarding his pants, he climbed beneath the pulsating water, he let the force of the water knead his tense neck and back. Sighing, he closed his eyes. It seemed like no matter where he was, as long as he was awake he couldn't escape the sadness. It was trailing him like a shadow, soon to cover him and swallow him whole.

Voices swarmed his senses, corrupting his thoughts. "You are not my own." "I was told to bring you up to be a dark wizard. One that could loyaly serve with the Dark Lord as I do."Nobody will understand. How will he explain that Lucius was forcing him to be the boy they knew? Beating the Hate, anger and darkness within him. How would he make them see that he didn't want to be that person any more? What if he really was still that Draco? What if he was trying to believe he was better than what he was? What if he really was the son Lucius had raised and wanted? How will he explain that the woman he loved as his mother was being selfish to not tell him the truth? He felt betrayed. He still love his mom but he wants to know how his real mother was?

He wants to be a Potter. But just saying that he wasn't a Malfoy anymore and announcing that he'd prove that potter blood runs in his veins will do nothing. Part of him still was Lucius's son, wasn't it? He had been raised and told how to be and what to do. What's to say that part wouldn't rise up soon? He can't erase the Lucius teaching of past sixteen years with single fleck of his wand. Who was to say he wasn't really just a Malfoy at heart? Had his mother lived, would he have decided to be family to Harry? Would he have changed or would he have followed the direction set for him by Lucius?

He wanted to have a family with his younger twin Harry and his godfather professor Lupin not because of pity but because he was worthy of it. Turning off the shower he walked out of the bathroom, letting his hair dry off on own and deciding not to slick it back like his father had always told him to, he dressed in black boxer for the bed.

"Don't worry Draco," lying on bed he told himself. "When you wake up, none of this will seem as horrible as it is."

Draco let the dark unconsciousness encase him.

Instead of receiving a dreamless sleep, he was assaulted with a nightmare. One he had lived through. He was back in that den again, surrounded by a mixture of hate and love. Instead of going through the motions, he held his hands over his ears and screamed for everything to stop. He didn't want to hear it all again. He didn't want to see her dead, lifeless body lying there because of him.

Kneeling, he leaned down and pressed his face to the cold hardwood floors. Rocking back and forth, his hands still clutching at his ears to block out their screaming, he chanted "Stop!" over and over.

A whisper sounded in his ear, so soft he didn't think he heard it. He could feel the brush of lips over his cheek. Tears poured from his eyes as the excruciating thud of his mother hitting the floor shook through him.

Opening his eyes he expected to see his mother's lifeless blue eyes staring back at him, instead he was greeted with the blurry green cloth of the top of his bed curtains. Blinking a few times, he sighed, remembering why he had passed out. Rolling over, he clutched at the blanket around him.

Sighing slightly, he wondered maybe one day, Draco would be surrounded by his brother & godparents like he'd known them his whole life. One day, he'd be able to see himself by their side and understand that he have family who will love him without any expectation. One day, he'd truly be Alex Jame Potter and will leave behind his past Draco Malfoy.

And with these thoughts he fell back to dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:-** Wow. I really hope everyone is enjoying this story. At present story is slow going as there's a lot to be explained. Reviews are very welcome and appreciated!

Chapter -3

**Lordship and Dark Lord**

Next morning, after breakfast, Draco entered the bank , walking up to the teller with shortest line.

"Excuse me, sir." Draco waited until Goblin looked at him. "I have meeting with Griphock to discuss some concerns about Potter's inheritance."

The goblin slowly nodded. "Griphock will see the matter. Griphock!"

A moment later Griphock emerged and stood in front of them. "This way, Sir. We will talk in one of the meeting rooms." Griphock said as they nodded.

They entered a small room. Griphook sat down in front of him.

"Good evening, Sir." Draco started, "I'm willing to claim my Potter, Gryffindor and Peverell Lordship; we discussed yesterday as soon as possible. But first, can we remove all the dangerous potions and charms before I take my title."

"It won't be a problem. We have a cure that can remove all mind-misleading charm or potion. Depending upon no. of blocks and charms placed on your person, large payment will be required. If you want to be sure." Griphook asked directing him to gringotts healing chamber.

After doing cleaning ritual, it took near 40 minutes for goblin healer to remove all effects of potions, charms and blocks placed upon him. He could feel the changes in his body. He felt as if huge burden is removed from his body. His magic is free and more powerful than before. He looks identical to Potter, except untidy black mop and stunning green eyes. Malfoy signature hair is replaced by mahogany black with slight curls, not like Harry's. He now supported warm hazel and forest green colour eye each.

After drinking a vail of strengthening solution, he was fit for next dealings.

Back in meeting room, Griphock walked towards the basin. "Mr. Potter, if you wish to claim your title, I should fetch your Family Signet Ring and the Seal. Upon the death of your father, they were returned to your Secret Family vault. The vault won't open for you before you take your title. But after that you will get the access to the vault." Griphock asked after he covered the basin with a silver plate. He took the basin and left the room.

Griphock returned with three small black boxes and revealed all Family Seals. "First you'll have to take the vow. Then, when you finish signing all the documents, I will seal the parchment with goblin's magic. The process will be complete with presenting you the ring and by that you will be a Lord officially." he explained.

Draco/Alex nodded and stepped forward.

"Do you, Alex James Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell, formally known as Draco Lucius Malfoy, solemnly swear to hold the honor of your Family and your Family Magics in the highest of esteem regardless of personal strife or peril as long as you breathe?"

"I do." Draco/Alex swallowed hard.

"Now, take the Oath," goblin prodded.

"I, Lord Alex James Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell, formally known as Draco Lucius Malfoy, swear on my magic to act with honor and conduct myself as a peer of the Wizarding realm in all matters."

Draco/Alex took a quill from the table and signed his name. Beside him, Griphock melted the end of a narrow block of black wax and then pressed it under Draco's signature before offering the Seal to him. He took a deep breath and pressed the Seal into place.

"Let the magic seal the vow." Griphook said. A bright silver light swept briefly over the documents, before they vanished to goblin archives.

Griphook then opened the box and revealed a beautiful ornate rings, gold and red of gryffindor, silver and black of peverell and silver and red of potter, with family motto encrusted in its band's. Draco took them all and slid it into place on his right hand. It vibrated in his hand and merged into one with bright white light. The ring's magic felt warm against him confirming his Lordship.

"Would you like to meet your solicitor to discuss your business and properties, Lord Potter?" Griphock asked Draco.

Draco/Alex nodded.

After sometime Griphook returned with Mr Reymes Bagchi, Potter's solicitor. Giving curt nod to Griphock, Draco and Reymes left the bank together.

Mr Bagchi was a short man with brown hair and and blue eyes. "Mr Potter, we get the chance to  
meet at last, though I hoped I will meet both twins." He greeted Draco with smile. "I'm Reymes Bagchi. Your family's solicitor, assigned by your father James Fleamont Potter." Mr Bagchi offered his hand to shake.

Discussing the investments and business deals, he asked to send all important documents to him for further study. "By the way, what's the present condition of Potter Den?" Excusing that it's not safe for his brother, Draco asked curiously.

"It was unused for a long time. So, it isn't in a livable condition right now, Sir. It can be managed. But if you wish, we can visit the property."

"Yes, I think, we have enough time to visit the Potter Manor." Draco said donning his hood once they were outside. "Can you take me there?"

"Of course, Lord Potter. I can take you, but I don't have right to bring any other human in the Manor."

"Why? Is it under some kind of spell?"  
"Yes, the house is under ancientprivacy spells and protection charms just like your other properties. No one else can enter it. Since you are the rightful heir of the Manor, you'll obviously be able to see your properties. As your family solicitor, I can enter into the Manor. So could your blood and legal family. But none of us can take another human there, at least not without your permission." Bagchi explained.

"Have anyone ever visited the Manor after..?"

"No, if another being visited,I would know as I was in charge of it."

Draco/Alex nodded, "Okay, let's go."

Reymes apparated them in front of a huge, heavy old gate in a country area. The manor was younger than Draco assumed.

The Potter Manor was not overly large and ostentatious, but is 3 story building that could compete for top 10. But it didn't give a dark, cold and bad vibe like Malfoy Manor.

They opened the gate. There was a garden, but it was now overrun with weeds. There was also an ornate fountain in the center of it. The Manor's large oak door was double wide. Mosses and ivies clung to the Manor's pale grey walls. Draco sighed, thinking how much time and work would be required to represent its full glory.

Now that, Draco was inside the Manor, he was hopeful to see that its condition was a bit better than the outside. Reymes led them to a spiral staircase. The staircase was battered but beautifully decorated by scuffed bronze handrails.

Bagchi broke the silence when they were in the second floor, "I think you should tell the house-elves to clean the master room first." he said gesturing to the door they were standing in front of.

The room was larger than the one Draco lived with Malfoy's but it felt more comfortable and personal. The walls were of light shade of lavender with a hue of beach sand and the floor was dark walnut. He liked the room, there was a door that led out onto a spacious balcony. Balcony was the main reason Draco liked the room instantly. Manor consist of one large library half the size of Hogwarts at 2nd floor, private study rooms on 2nd & 3rd floor each, 15-20 rooms, one large ballroom,etc. The house was covered in dust and spider webbed, old curtains and furniture giving it gothic feeling. Thank Merlin, it's not covered in gryffindor red and gold. It can be made livable, but thorough cleaning and remodeling required. Immediate purchasing of house elves needed, if he wanted to move here during summer.

After taking tour of Potter Den, he looked at Bagchi, "Thank you for helping me out, Reymes; I really appreciate your kindness and effort."

"Don't mention it, Alex." he said politely.

"I think, we should go now." Draco/Alex said.

"Yes, of course. It's evening now and you've lots of work to do next couple of weeks after all." Reymes said while walking towards the staircase.

Side-along Apparating back to Diagon alley, Draco bade Reymes goodbye promising to contact if anything required.

After having dinner, he asked Blaise (as he's the safest of three friends, Draco is in hiding and Theo's dad is pureblood supremacist.) to hire private tutor for muggle studies around 10-12 days later. Telling him all about today's events, he asked for any news about him in slytherin circle. Bidding night to blaise, he picked the books purchased at Flourishand Blotts, Diagon Alley on advance charms and jinxes, searching for some good glamour spells. As he's not disclosing himself as potter, he must carry malfoy features as long as possible.

For the remainder of the holidays, Draco had used the money withdrawn from malfoy's vaults to pay for purchase of 5 house-elves required for maintenance of estate and the restoration work needed at Potter's Den. After claiming his inheritance at Gringotts, Draco had moved to the Potter Den. Even though now he is master in applying glamour charm, it's safe to stay here than compromise meeting with Lucius or other Death Eaters.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**Riddle Manor**

It has been a month since I killed Narcissa and that half blood scum knew his identity and got away, he had been called by Dark Lord to their headquarter. Lucius could hear the screams reverberating off the damp brick walls of old Riddle House. His stiff mouth curled into a pleased smirk and eyes glinted with malice. The loud crack of a whip echoed to his ears; those who did not follow the Dark Lord would soon realize their place. His steps were long and swift, his expensive robes swished around his legs. His cane was held tightly in his lengthy fingers. Keeping his head high, his nose upright, and his back rigid, he made his way into Voldemort's chambers with all aristocratic and arrogance of Malfoy.

The dark room was lit mildly with flaming torches and burning candles on the crumbling walls. Opposite side of the door sat on gold throne the most feared and darkest wizard of Wizarding Britain 'Lord Voldemort'. Upon the door being opened, the Dark Lord's eyes lifted from his beloved pet Nagini and glared at his usually loyal Death Eater. "What has become of Draco?" He yelled, fiercely.

"He is gone, my Lord." Lucius bowed on one knee, staring at the floor in guilt and shame for a moment before his gaze reached up to meet Voldemort's glaring blood red eyes.

"Gone? Left" He bellowed. His voice so deep and terrorizing that it felt as if the dungeons shook. Cold seep through Lucius body."Do you mean to tell me you have lost him? After my strict instruction to keep close watch on that boy."

"I believe-" Malfoy started.

"You believe?" He asked, coldly laughing with an intensity as if the word were an insult. "I don't want to hear what you believe or not Lucius" Dark lord hissed. "I want to know exactly what he's doing and where he is." Standing up, he walked to Lucius and kicked him over.

Landing on his back, Malfoy resisted the urge to wipe the blood streaming down his jaw. He must have bitten his tongue; the warm, thick, red liquid was beginning to fill his mouth. Pressing his foot on the man's chest, the Dark Lord pierced him with an icy scowl and crucioed him for nearly ten minutes.

"I gave you a simple task. Raise him to be like us. Show him the pleasure & excitement of the Dark Arts. Brim him with the madness of dark arts and loyalty & devotion toward me. Instill in him every hateful thought you could. Fill him with hate and anger toward world who's not loyal to me." His voice was low and chilled. Pressing his leg down sharper, he cut off Lucius's air supply. "And what did you do?" He asked, his voice raising with every word. "You lose our weapon against Potter! If he joins sides with him, with his brother, do you know what that will do to us?"

"You...are...much...stronger...my lord" Malfoy sputtered. Blood spurted out, blotting his cheeks. There was so much, he was choking. Without air though, he couldn't cough. He scratched his neck with both hands to ease the flow of air into his lungs.

"Stronger? Of course. Powerful? Yes." He laughed menacingly. "I am Lord Voldemort; there is no one stronger than me. I'm the greatest wizard to exist. However, that Potter boy is marked as my equal. Together, he and his brother may actually stand a chance!" He screamed murderously. Looking down at him, he lifted his foot.

Rolling over, Lucius spat the copper substance from his mouth; it puddled on the cement floor mockingly. Gasping for air, his chest heaved and his eyes stung. He would not show weakness. He is Malfoy and high ranking death rate. Pulling himself up, he stood in front of Lord Voldemort. "What do you ask of me to do lord?"

"You can't kill Draco, in doing so you will kill Harry Potter." He shook his head, hissing and spitting every word.

"Is that not what you want my lord?" He asked, confused.

"No. I want to prove to all of those who don't follow me , not heed my words that no prophecy, no boy-who-lived, no Dumbledore and no love will ever be strong enough to take me down. I'm invincible, I can't die."Voldemort screamed.

Lucius felt his knees go weak as the power poured from his Dark Lord. Falling down to his knees as if bowing, he stared up at Voldemort, feeling as if his life were draining away. His body was cold and heavy. Memories of the night Draco lefti.e. slipped through his clutches filtered through his mind.

"I know you killed Narcissa, she was a nuisance any way. She is better dead. She had no loyalty to me and filled Draco's head with pointless dreams." He pointed his finger at the formerly regal platinum haired man in front of him. "You should have stopped her from poisoning Draco mind with love and kindnes. Could have killed her earlier." He stepped closer to him, pulling him up with one hand around his throat. "You almost killed Draco!" Voldemort screamed. "What would that accomplish you imbecile? If I wanted to kill him I would have done that fifteen years ago. Did you think I'm not capable of killing infant after that Harry Potter accident?" He growled. Eyes glowing red and venom spewing from each word left his mouth.

"I wasn't thinking, master. Forgive me my lord." He gasped, once again unable to breath.

"That's right, you weren't thinking. You dare to disobey my orders Lucius. I need everyone to see just how much power I have. Killing a 17 year old boy who doesn't even know half of the power he possesses makes me look like a coward and weak." Tightening his grip so that the bones were straining to stay in tact, the Dark Lord's eye's became thin. "Is that what you want, Malfoy? Do you want me to look like a coward? Do you think I'm weak?"

Trying to shake his head vehemently, Lucius said, "No, no my Lord."

Letting go of his hold on Malfoy's throat, he allowed him to fall to the ground with a painful thud. Turning his back to him, he walked to the large chair waiting for him, decorated in green and silver like the pathetic Hogwarts House that obeyed his every word. What a mockery 'Pureblood'. "Try thinking Lucius. If you cannot kill Draco or his brother, what can you do?" He asked as if speaking to an idiot.

"My Lord?" He questioned.

"Do I have to tell you everything? Don't you have brain?" He yelled. "Draco will not come back to you. Now that you killed Narcissa and told who his brother is, he knows that he has power. I can feel it. Slowly, the two Potter sons will grow together, become stronger." Turning his head, he drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. Thoughts bouncing around in his dark mind. "I want you to find him and control him. If possible this information should not be known by other than you. If Potter and Dumbledore got the wind that we have his twin brother it will not end good for you Lucius."

"To make them weak, we have to keep them separate. And if Draco already contacted qnd told his brother taht means Dumbledore got hold of Draco then we get them where their heart lies. Investigate & Find what they both love."

"Love?" Malfoy spat. "Draco knows not what love is."

"What of his mother? He loved her!" The Dark Lord spat.

"He knows, you've just been too blind in your arrogance to see what you were supposed to keep hidden from him. You can't even keep a watch over your bitch wife. Despite your pitiful efforts he's actually become good. All he should not be. If you want to hurt him, you must find what he hold dear and destroy them." His fist came down heavily on the wooden arm of the chair, smashing it, throwing chunks all over.

"Yes my Lord." Lucius lifted his arm and pressed it across his stomach. He bowed and turned to leave.

"Do not disappoint me Malfoy. I want Draco here before me." Voldemort warned viciously.

"I won't master. I'll bring him." He promised before exiting.


End file.
